demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Destiny Daughter of Moirae
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Destiny Daughter of Moirae page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 04:27, September 17, 2010 Hello Destiny Hello Destiny Im Danielle newly claimed daughter of rhea.Haha i would just like to introduce myself.So if you need any help onb this site ill try and help!! Heygirlhey!!!! wats shakin????? ur rite next to me rite now!!!! heehee!!!! ~ Zanna! :) Hello Destiny. my name is Alexandra, and i am one of Roseia's daughters. i beleive zanna is 2. it is nice to meet you!!! Dancer3211996 10:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) oh, really? well i guess we'll find out. ask zanna 2 leave a message on my moms claiming blog. she is helping to claim all unclaimed demigods, so, yeah. coolio, well, i guess ill ttyl. bye!!!! Dancer3211996 19:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) hiii hey :) im natasha daughter of zeus. well my friends and i have been having ...dreams...visions... weve got this prophesy from them. lady rhea thinks its uranus messing with us but were sure its not. six demigods shall travel together, '' ''and get a bond as great as forever, '' ''through storm and fire, '' ''a cherished desire, '' ''to fail in the end what you wanted to save most, '' ''and recreate the lost the three will travel to the lands of death, '' ''to conquer the king who hold s the throne, 5 will travel to the lands of dephths, to see the true light that holds before them, when u find the crown of gold the king will search and find no more, but beware of the secret that the demigods take, for one will die to her fate...., her fate will come slow but steady, to take her life but leave her friends unsteady, wary of travel unknown of the vast darkness, they will come together altogether forever. weve already got the bond-like i cn sort of read their emotions..ifone is sick wed all feel sick its like that. do you think its real? (StormGirl 19:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC)) AHH!! Omg girl hey!!!! Long time no see!!! Its been like a day!!!! HEEHEE!!!! ~ Zanna! :) thanks! thanks :) i just needed to know thanks for your help :D prophesy doesnt sound good though... :/ GUESS WHAT!!!! Ok so im going on the quest with lady roseia!and uh...i was wondering...is it gonna turn out good?...please tell mee... -Daughter of rhea~danielle~ hi can you tell my dad to contact me !! he is hephaestus and can you tell me if i will go to CHB and is my mortal parents my real parents?? Unknown demigod 18:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) hi and thank u thank u and i will bring a garlic and can you please help me get to chb ! i dont care when but thisyear and also , there s a girl at my school and she read my palm and said i will hve 3kids ?? Wondering Heylo! uhh i saw what you put on dani's talkpage and I was wondering if I was the one who dies...I can't die...but im just wondering...thank you! Kids of the Twins of Old Rule! 02:10, September 24, 2010 (UTC) HEEEYYY! -hyper- did u ask that one guy about wen i might die yettt!!!??? hyperrrr! Kids of the Twins of Old Rule! 03:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) hi and.. hi and thnk u . And is my my mortal my real parents ?? Ilook like both of them ?? Maybe some god done that to me so tht i will look like the ?? And thamk you for tellin me about my children,please he me gett to camp . Thank u Unknown demigod 06:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC)f ok ok, i will wait ! =) hope we can be mates . hows life ? randomz question ?? =D and i think i should name my children : andrew , kathy , liam =DD and help me me contact my dad ?? thanks and i am in love lol random fact =)) Unknown demigod 19:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) life =] hi! Ok . Lifes ok.0k gott me mates xD . Lol. It must be great knowin the future? Ps my real name is nomin Unknown demigod 05:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! oh thank you! that hinty thing helped! =D but can u tell me when i am gonna die? anddd yeahhz! so leave a message on meh talk page! byez hi, nomin here i know , it must be horrible to know the bad things that happen to your mates =( well if you need someone to talk to , im here !! =)) nomin its ok wats new?? Have u heard from me dad ? Im in love =@its hard cus he dont like mee i think , butt love the feelin x lol random factss =)) its ok , its his jobb . justtell him to contact me whenhe has time . Can u send me a satyr xx also , sorry to ask this but init this is real ?? loads of people r leaving cus its fake ! i refuse to believe that this is fake! Unknown demigod 14:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) hi , no its ok . come ppl were telling me that this was fake and all but i didnt believe them . so how have you been? Unknown demigod 06:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) nomin im fine doing my homework and skl and stuff -_-. but good. how do u like the mortal world? ~nomin family?? can u tell me a bit about my "real" family?? Unknown demigod 23:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) family?? can u tell me a bit about my "real" family?? Unknown demigod 23:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :) Destiny! Hi! How are you? I'm laughing while i'm typing this! I really don't know why... ~ Lady Roseia Wow. Ok, Hi Lady Roseia!! What's going on in Olympus? ~Destiny* Idk...Random...Lol Hii! I'm bored... Can you tell me something random about my future? Idc what but can you? thanks XD Thanks and sorry that was random...Lol Ok so no picking up pennys...Got it! Thanks again. XD ok ;] ok thanks ;] can u please look at my blog called confused ? thanks and how life ~ nomin This acctually has meaning... Ok well I was wondering if sometime in the future I will meet my dad...Please answer 'cause I want to know please...XD thanks Oh...Ok thanks XD If you wanna talk to people go to demigodshaven.com XD I'm on there now and no ones on and I'm bored so... Anyway thanks again XD hi hi on my blog u said it was the 3rd one ?? wott is it ?? =)) Unknown demigod 21:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) i dont now i really dont known ?? Cant u tell me please ?? Unknown demigod 06:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) hii :) hey do you think you could tell me something that will happen in my future? my life...is complicated...heaps of stuff... is there anything...a change..going to happen soon? will...everything sort of start for me soon...or later on... thanks! (StormGirl 04:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC)) Me two? Hehe...I ask a lot...I'm sorry you don't have to... But my life is also comlicated -Mumbles- -Sighs- thankss AND NATTLES, GO TO THE CHAT! k Bye thank u so much thanks , u hve been a great help to me XD How r u ?is there anything i can help u wiv?? Unknown demigod 08:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Also , im gna try something (my last chance i think) to get to camp . im gna tell me mortal mum that im gna go boarding school during the summer to get to camp XD does this work ?? Ps , i found owt about posieden X ..... im sorry im askin alott of question but .. just found ouw that chirons account was a fakee ?? i duno how to get to camp do i gett there or do i stay in the mortal world?? ="""((( Unknown demigod 18:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) thankss thank uuu x my sister and this boy needs help as well hii hey destiny do yo uthink you could pleeeaase help me- im trying to find out who my mother is or rather confirm,.. im told her names elsie (minor goddess) but idk for sure... could you help me? (StormGirl "we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided" 22:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC)) 8) thankkk uuuuu xx XD Unknown demigod 22:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) yh i do yh i do realise itt xD its cant be wors than my real life here , and t least my life will have meaning and a purpose =) Unknown demigod 08:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hm...Here let me help XD First, click here: http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ I new window should pop up. Then, when you go on, The clicking sound is normal, but only when a new message shows up. I am DaughterOfHenry and Danielle is Claimeddemigod. When you come on sign in an anon and I will tell them it's you. Say Hii with 2 ii's and I will know it's you. Ok so...See you there! Welcome!! Destiny!! HEYGIRLHEY!!!! My b-days cumin up and mi dad said I cud go visit CHB if I wanted to!!!! Wanna cum with me????? We can capture a flag!!! WWWWWOOOOOOOO GO IRIS CAVIN!!!! Zanna! :) can you tell me who i kiss first and when i am like the 30th person to ask you camp hey , thank you for helping me get to camp XD and if i get there i will stay in the iris cabin with you and zanna and maybe sophia yeaahhhhh XD PS> ur AWESOMEEERRR Unknown demigod 11:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) campp hey umm i was just wondering if you could help me get 2 camp? i cant think of a way and i dont have any wepons.... thanxxx Sarah XD MWAH HA HA HA Hee hee! It's me, Atikis! (If you can't guess who I am I'll give you an obvious hints: you think I'm annoying, I bother you constantly at school, you think I'm weird, and I say SHMOYOHO!!!!) If you don't know who it is by now, thats pretty sad... XD heyyyh can u pleasee tell me bout my mum and a bit bout my future ... Pleaseeeeeee.....thanks Unknown demigod 22:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Alex: Where u can still reach me dancer3211996@yahoo.com (put name in subject line so dont delete) nndfdemigods.wikia.com/wiki/ (or the corrosponding chat on home page) Dancer3211996 05:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) p.s. look @ last blog Waterskierj sais hi Hi Destiny! Check out my page! Kk. Will do. ~Destiny* O.K.! I cant seem to access your page. can you give me the link plz plz plz??? ~Destiny* Just type in Waterskierj, it should take you there! my mom .......... can u tell me my mum please?? i think its hecate cus chiron said......... Unknown demigod 15:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) What You mother is not Hecate, I can tell you htat. But, no more must be said until you are ready for the harsh truth ~Destiny* What harsh truth ?? Im readdy.. But i was told by chiron .... Can u giv me hints bout my mum ?? ~n0m!n Your mom is not Hecate, that is all I can say.. I'm sorry ~Destiny* Can u ask them to claim me ?? Is it a bad thing ,......? It could be if you look at it in different perspectives ~Destiny* cant she claim me ?? -... My cousin /sister is telling me how great itis to talk to her mum bout everything ... Now i feel crap .... Dont feel like crap!!!!! You'e awesome and you know it!! So what if you cant talk to your parent? I barely talk to my mom because she always knows what I'm gonna say next and it drives me crazy!!!! ~Destiny* thankss ... Can u see my future , past , present soo u czn c how i feel now?? U always makes me feel better No prob really!! I spend half the time ruining peoples lives by telling them their future, so its the least I can do to give back ~Destiny* thanks XD, when will i get my first quest/ prophechy ?? it would be really cool if we went on a quest together XD ~n0m!n~ As much as I'D lOVEEE to go on a quest, Fate tells me that it is not the way it was meant to be... :( ~Destiny* Awws=`(( can u answer the other question ?? If i go on a quest and i could choose someone.. I would choose u if u want to go ~n0m!n~ Coolio thanks!! And the answer to your other question is you'll go on a quest when your partner has left forever ~Destiny* 0.0 i dont gett it soo letss just wait till the time comes XD *high five* i wna meet u ?? oo another question ! the form im in now .. is it my real body?7 ~n0m!n~ It's your midnight form, the one that knows none but all ~Destiny* Confused... How does the other form look like?? N0m!n UR awesomee Ps. how can we turn into our second form?? XD ~n0m!n~ My future. So, on your blog, i know you told me my future, but it was a little unclear to me. Other than aumas and the fain, anything good or bad? And mostly, will i get to camp? And children? ~Hannah, Daughter of Roseia The good thing is that you will have 2 children when you get older, and you will get to camp as long as you find your local satyr. He is closer than you might think! ~Destiny* I know I shouldn't ask more, but can you please tell me more about my satyr, or as much as you can??? I have so many suspects, especailly with the winter days (Pants) They seem hard to find. ~Hannah Your mother would know a few personally... ~Destiny* Oh gods... What's that supposed to mean O_O Just kidding! So should I ask my mom? Any looks, or groups/classes? Pleeaaassseee??? It's okay if you can't, but my faith is really high in hunting this guy down. -Looks determined- ~Hannah Okay. I'm gonna get in trouble saying this but, he had brown hair and blue eyes and he hangs out with a BIG BIG group of people. ~Destiny* Thank you destiny!!!!! I'll try my best to find him. I think i know who it is. I hope he's in my grade... ~Hannah He stole my heart.... Right? I know he goes to my school. He once stole my heart! Sophia told me. ~Hannah Uhm...Heres a list of names. Is it one of them? Preston Nate Taylor Dominick Jacob Skye Is it any of those people? If not...well.....I'm lost. I still cant find him. I thought it was nate, but i saw his legs. So...Yeah.... Anything else you may be able to tell me? Losing hope, ~Hannah Only your heart can tell you ~Destiny* Atikis hates you I hate you... Ummmmm, Why? ~Destiny* -Spazzes- Hey~ Hey~ This is random... And it's crowded on your blog... Hehe... But anyway, on your blog you said "The betrayal comes from the one who flies into the depths and withdraws unscathed." And it didn't realy make sence... Can you, like, help me? Because it got me really confused... Ok thanks, bye~ ~Cleo umm, I really dont know what that means either, I was hoping you did... Oh well, it will become clear in time..... ~Destiny* Hmm... Well I think it says "The betrayal will come from the one who flies into the depths (Of something) and returns unharmed/uninjured." All I need to know is the depths of what, then I can figure the rest... -Sighs- Well thanks Bye~ ~Cleo The depths of the deep lake of Nyrian ~Destiny* O.O Ok... Hm, well I have 3 questions. 1.) Where is Nyrain? 2.) Is it a god or demigod that betrays me? 3.) Have I met the person yet? Thanksss XD K bye ~Cleo You've definitely met them! ~Destiny* O.O Is it a god or demigod...? ~Cleo Both or neither ~Destiny* Both or neither... No sence, but ok. And is there a satyr close to me? Like at school or in my town...? ~Cleo There are satyrs at all schools ~Destiny* ... Oh ok. I have no leads though... Could you give me some hints to it might be? ~Cleo so confused... help... i know im annoying but im really confused... the prophecy says demigods. im a goddess/godling so that means im not in it? or am i? idk... or am i in the second part because of the dying thing? and yes i am immortal.. but when i talk to her ill see if she can take back the immortality and the goddess thing so i do die.. :] Well, it does seem that you do die at the end and if you are immortal, then that last part would not happen...So, it stands to reason that the whole cosmic world is now thrown out of balance and I'm going to have to do some MAJOR voo-doo on this...Bu,t if you became un-immortal, then you'll save me the time, effort, and the chance of you tearing a hole in the fabric of time and space. ~Destiny* i would- but she wont - she goes "child id give up MY immortality for YOU" and something about monsters being after me... so yeah she wont take it away... :/ Mmm....well then we have a problem on our hands, now dont we ~Destiny* :/ yeah ill try talking again see what happens- o.o something like killed my gate lock trying to get in... like twisted the metal or something... im guessing they would be the monsters... -.- LOL : :Yeah....I think youre right on that one! :~Destiny* : :LOL i get to kill something- and hopefully not die in the process... hahaha Hey Hey im new here, so you dont know me, but im alexandra and i am pretty sure am i demigod, sorry for so many questions, but here they are : Am i a demigod? Whos my imortall parent if i am a demigod, if you cant tell me, are they one of the big three? Will i be claimed soon and go to CHB Soon? If you told me your name then maybe i could help ~Destiny* My name is alexandra, i joined site 2 days ago when i found it, if you need my last name let me know and i will tell. Ok Alexandria, hmm....I'm getting some mixed signals. Are you around any animals? Wild or domestic? ~Destiny* Yeah, i have a small dog, hes domestic. Oh yeah, almost forgot, i have a creek a little ways down my neighborhood, fairly close, just frogs, turtles, fish, and snakes and insects, not much else. ( Ill be on most of the weekend if you need me, dont really have any plans. ) You're definitely a demigod, you parent isn't know, but you will go to CHB soon...How soon? I do not know. ~Destiny* Thank you so much :) but will my parent claim me soon? it okay if you dont know how soon or you know but like.. err..Okay, will i get claimed before my 14th birthday or before this year ends? Also like.. can somebody send me a satyr at my school if there already isnt one. I need to get to camp before monsters attack, im weaponless, no drachmas, no nectaur, no satyr i know of, in texas far away from camp.. so idk what to do. ( If there is a satyr at my school, could you plz tell me who it is, thank you ) There's already a satyr at your school ~Destiny* Okay.. like can you give me a hint on who it is so we can find him, there is one kid i suspect, but im not sure so could you like plz give us name of him and like at least what he looks like? Im kinda worried now because 2 demigods at 1 school, plus we have like nothing far away from camps I can't say his name, because that's violation. But, he has black hair and an attitude to match it. ~Destiny* Okay, hmm.. i think ik who it is, and ( sorry for so many questions ) but is he pretty average size, 5'2-5'4 and in any of my rotations, specificlly any of these is he in all these rotatons, 1st, 5th, and 7th. or is he just in 6th in 7th, because i have 2 ppl i suspect. Sorry for all the questions, iim just trying to get enough information and find out for sure about the satyr so i can get things straight, and thanks for answering me :) also i had a couple weird dreams.. idk if you can like read them or know what they mean, because i think one meant a monster gonna chase me soon and poseidon is my dad..? I think he has claimed me but i dont know 100%, plus the dream.. If he claimed you, then you will feel different. Try controlling water with your mind.... ~Destiny* Okay, i will, also the satyr if you can tell me more information, is the satyr in my 1st 5th and 7th rotation, or the other one i suspect in just 6th and 7th rotation? Because theres 2 ppl im almost positive it is one of them, which one im not sure. ( Nway sorry if ive bothered ya just need a little more info bout satyr so i can talk to him and get to camp, thanks for all the help, its made things easier :) Not to sound lazy, but I've done my part and now you must do yours...Find clues. ~Destiny* something wrong with me... i think that there is something wrong with me ..... for the past week this has been happening to me: => i havent been able to breathe properly, like theres something heavy sitting on my chest .... =>i keep getting some wierd cold feeling through my body just for a second (but many times a day.... ) =>i keep feeling ill (no temprature , noheadache , just feeling like puking) =>i can smell everything ....0.0 =>i keep getting the feeling that something is trying to come out of my shoulders (the part where u have wings .....) =>i keep getting the feeling like theres something wrong? =>i keep sleepin for 10 min and having some dreams (some of them were true??) => my ear was burning yesterday (even thought it was really cold day and my body was cold) is there something wrong with me?? (or is it my imagination??) nomin AKA: Unknown demigod 06:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Dont fret. It's perfectly normal. Knowing the future, I know everythings gonna be ok. ~Destiny* heyy ,, serenity talked to my dad and he wont tell her stuff because she would tell me it ... she said he sounded dissapionted ...... (like he was hiding something) o.0 is my mum like a bad person?? Unknown demigod 06:39, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Depends on your definition of bad ~Destiny* someone who is evil, causes harm and caos for no good reason ??? come on demigodshaven.chatango.com noww pweaasee XD ~nomin~ Then..........She might be or not ~Destiny* Is it nemesis?? No, but you're on the right trail ~Destiny* sduudeee.... sorry but i d your talk pagee itmust have been smeone elsee ... Idont remember deletimg anything ... Why would delete it , i like u ?? Its not deleted , ur talk page is still there...... the last person who edited this page before me is : 71.205.219.43 (go to her/his contribution and u will see...) im sad that u would think i would delete i..... =((( Unknown demigod 20:47, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, maybe it's just a misunderstanding. Maybe it just didn't load or something when we opened it. I dont know... Σοφία 17:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I accused you......When I went on it, nothing showed up and it said the last edit was you......please forgive me. ~Destiny* dont worryy , hope this have msde our friendship strnger . 8) iiwas told that my mums a witch and a daughter of apollo Doi become a warriorof light ?? ~nomin Not, light. Aethr ~Destiny* Will i b in a group with ladycosmos? Nomin Take the risk and win prizes or lose. ~Destiny* huuh?lol soo .i can control aether huh? cool XD is my mum a witch and the daughter of apollo? is the gods account real ? thank uu <3 my awesome friend desstiinyyy XD HOPE TO C U AT CAMP SOOON XD ~n0m!n~ I think the gods account is real.... ~Destiny* ok thankss XD can u answer the other 2 questions? i heard that u were having bad dreams ... maybe its because ur gna turn into a werewolf?? r u sure that was u ?? cus maybe it was you in somebodys elsed body seeing their future?(someone you was thinkin or talked to alot that day ?) dont worry bout it .... and u can see the future but u cant see yours can you? =// can u tell me the full dream? i maybe able to help? ~nomin No, I dont think you can help...Sorry!! Also, I cant see my own future. Sadly...... :-( ~Destiny* Wanna talk bout it?? It helps.. Hav e u talked to ur mom bout it? Nomin No, I don't talk to my mom, she drives me nuts!!! But, I still love her anyway!! ;-) ~Destiny* yh my mortal mu drives me crazy as well... but gta love her ... i dont know my real mum but i lovee her ;] is my mum eros or a demigods(witch?) and pleassee answer this ... a satyr named wilson was sent to give me magic sword (from camp as the daughter of orachle of dephli said i should have one ... 0.0) but it has been 3 or 4 days since he left camp.. is he ok ? when will he come to me? ~nomin~ (any cool nickname ideas?) He has been misguided by a force, and now rests. Someone wasa sent to stop him from giving you the sword ~Destiny* can u see who is stoppn hiim?? o.o Thanks Nomin Whoever is stopping him doesn't want to be seen. ~Destiny* o.o why me ?? o.o will he come to me tho? in the future? also this is important : and juniper talked to a girl named belle(who claimed to be ghe daughter of the oracle ) and later she went ona "mission" and dissapeared and i think shes the one blockin wilson ... a 0.0 confusedd alott !! and we think shes the one that tried to kill juniper!! am i and my friends in danger ?? when this year will i get my powers?? a girl named lighning farron . where is she?(DELETE THIS AFTER YOU READ) thanks and do u need help? =) ~NOMIN~ Belle is the one to stop your satyr and she is trying to do greater, eviler things next. ~Destiny* O.o 1. How doi stoo her? 2,can u give me descriptions of her(lookx)? 3,will i get my powers within a month? 4,whatis she tryin to do?? 5 6.well tell me any random stuff bout my love life? Dou need helpor anythin? nomin What you ca ndo to help is ask fewer questions at a time, 'cause I get a major overload when you ask too many, but I'll answer as many as possible...1) Stop her by letting it be, she was not meant to bring to an end. 2) Like I said, they do not want to be seen...3)You'll get your powers when your parent needs them. 4)Major overload...h-h-hellp-pp-p-p...... O.O ~Desjfaeisfda 47748 ;whhhniu *slam* sorry ,,,,, r u ok? o.o i will ask like 2 questions... 1. do i just leave belle alone (juniper got a spy to spy on her.?) 2. sophia said i will get my powers within this year ? listen to the"wanted" =P they r COOL ~nomin~ thanksss soooo muchhh Hi again. I recovered from my mental breakdown!! yay! Ummmm, anyway, you should still keep an eye on her, but don't get to close, or else she might do worse things. And Sophia is right. ~Destiny* yeah'!! Yaaayyyyy Ok , and does juniper lead a good life?? Will this happen : i go to olympus this december , meet my parent and they will need myhelp nd then i will get my powers?? Nomin =Pp There are many different outcomes...But, one of your parents will grant you a wish ~Destiny* o.o thanks i think my mums eros?? 1. will juniper lead a good life? 2. does me and nat have someting/spmeone in common? =PP wassuuppp?? ~nomin Juniper has a wonderful life and you and nat have more in common than you may think... ~Destiny* okkay .. can u tell me what in common we have?(like do we do summit together like a quest/ prophecy =PP ) sophia said i go to olumpus in my dreams? i know what prophecy i am in o.o and how r u ? (this one is just for you am i good friend?) ~nomin~ JUST TO LETT U KNOW ,,,,, UR AN AMAZING FRIEND =P 1) You have similar powers, but not in the way you might think. 2) You've always been at Olympus in your dreams. 3) You're a great friend!! Thanks for asking how I am after each comment. Now, I have a question for you...Do you think I'm a good friend? ~Destiny* THANKS nd ur a GREAT FRIEND!! =P 1. IS our powers something to do with important healers? 2. i never had a dream like that so does it mean my second form 3. can u tell me bout the great prophecy i am in the 2014one (do i die in in?) ~nomin~ (wanna tell me how u r and stuff =PP) 1) They might have something to do, depending on how you use them. 2) Yeah 3) The Great Prophecy should not be spoken of because it can be changed by words... ~Destiny* P.S. Thanks!!!! :-) its okkays can u tell me what quest i go on next year? do i get claimed this year lools? and for you : have u seen me in olympuss? ~nomin 1) You go on a quest that effects the sleeping world. 2) You do 3) No, I haven't seen you on Olympus yet ~Destiny* 1. within a week will i get claimed? 2. when will i get my powers (a week?) 3. i thinks my mums cer(goddess of death) AND!! WHO EVER MY MOM IS WE R COUSINS!! xD YEAHHH !!!!!!!!!! and if u see me up there tell me kays ahahahahas ~nominUnknown demigod> wasuup? Ok. And 1)No 2)Depends on the consequenses 3)Your mom is the Cer ~Destiny* Hello Hello, im Genesis, im a friend of alexandra's, the one you recently helped figure out if she was a demigod and when she would go to CHB, and she asked about her parent, the one titled 'Hey' So anyway, she thinks im a demigod as well, she suspects hades, and i think apollo. So anyway i was wondering if you could help me figure out if im a demigod.. also we both want directions to CHB incase we need to go, and she needs a satyr plz... so if you could help us get one somehow that would be great. Anyway, here are my questions, similiars to her. Am i a demigod? If so, whos my parent? Will i go to CHB Soon? If im not a demigod what am i? Thanks for answering, ( Also im at her house, so thats why its same IP adress to, she had to sign me up here to help me figuer things out, so anyway ill be using this account from my house after now mainly from now on :) ) You are a demigod, but your parent will come to you in time and you will eventually go to CHB ~Destiny* Hey its me again, Genesis, anyway I have a question for you: Are my friend Alexandra (demigod) & I in any danger from monsters? Thanks for answering :)Rukia12 02:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) No problem. And all demigods are in danger of monsters, some more than others. Take me for example...I'm a daughter of a Fate, that's really, really rare, so tons of monsters are after me. But, I hang out in Olympus, so that's not a problem, but for you, it's a very real danger. However, until we find out who your godly parent is, I cannot say how much danger you are in. But, expect one or two monsters a year... ~Destiny* How can I tell who my godly parent is? (Sorry if I'm bothering you) Thanks for answering:) Rukia12 22:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Really, no problem at all!! It will become clear to you in time......... ~Destiny* When I was at Alexandra's house & we were sword fighting I hurt her a little & she started bleeding (I think on the inside too) so we both went into the bathroom to put some disinfectant on it. She put some on her wound & still hurt for a while. I offered to heal it since I really like taking care of people when there hurt or sick. I put both my hands on her wound & started thinking I could make her feel better. (I prayed to the gods too) & after 3 or so minutes she said it didn't hurt as much & she started feeling better. Does this mean anything or am I just being crazy? You just crazy!!! Jk!!! You might be a daughter of Apollo. ~Destiny* Hey My name is Corbin Son of Morpheus and Aphrodite and I have some questions I have an idea what your thinking:What more questions. Well anyways....Do I have any magic weopons?Is there any prophecies concerning me?Do I get to talk to Mom(talked to Dad in daydream?Why is my name Corbin when it means A Raven in Latin?Sorry for all of the questions Corbin Son of Morpheus and Aphrodite (Theraven42 You have a secret weapon, but it might be not what you think...When you have a true love, that is when you shall talk to her. ~Destiny* can you describe the weapon more I mean what does it like when its not a weopon like a pencil,something in my wallet,my phone,or is it like dreams or my voice,empathy Also do I have the object right now? ~ Corbin (Theraven42 You've always had it, since the beginning ~Destiny* Wait you mean before I was born....since I technically made as a dream......and when do I go to camp or do I live with Dad please answer these questions also my personal email cnr2017@yahoo.com please email Corbin (threaten42 I'm sorry, I don't have an email, but we can come up with a secret code if that helps... ~Destiny* Hey I just found out my mom is Aphrodite Dad is mortal and why haven't the monsters attacked yet..... Corbin(Son of Aphrodite Because your being shielded by a friend. But, shields dont last forever... ~Destiny* Hello, me again Its me, Genesis, anyway I have one question- Have I been claimed yet? Thanks for answering.:) Rukia12 03:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) What I emailed her I got nothing (Theraven42 useing phone.....) No, but when the time has come, you will be... ~Destiny* Um, something weird happened to me yesterday: I woke up and got ready for school and when my mom was straitening my hair I found what looked like deer tracks (without the hole in the middle) on the carpet an nothing in my house can make those marks on the carpet so what were those tracks doing there? Thanks answering:) I'm great at tracking!! can you describe what the tracks looked like in further detail? ~Destiny* Like I said, they kinda looked like deer tracks without the hole in the middle and there was only one set of them. It was as if the thing that made them just stopped moving... Here's a url to a pic of what they kinda looked like: http://www.floormatexpress.com/images/Swatch_LSANI17.jpg (without the triangular hole in the middle) Then, we have a big problem on our hands... ~Destiny* sudden thought... hey destiny! i was wondering..has my memory been erased or taken ...or something? if it has..how do i get it back? :) thanks! (StormGirl "we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided" 08:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC)) The people who steal what is not theirs has been always missing it ~Destiny* o.o i dont get that... haha your good at the making things all mysterious like XD so..it has been stolen..? also do you know if the person who knows abuot me being..well about all of this if she will show herself to me? :3 sorry for the questions haha. how are you? :) It's been stolen...She won't show herself, you have to find her. And I'm good thanks!!!!! :) ~Destiny* thats good! and ok ill find her haha :) do you know if...idk something happens today? i have a feeling something will...something big? Something is stirring... ~Destiny* :/ something bad right... ok thanks :) will something happen to me soon... anything like an attack or things starting or information revealed...i just..have a feeling about it. also my dreams.,..do they mean anything? just a question heyy just a question.................................................... (building suspence XD)............................................... dose a boy named finn like me? like as in like like??? thanx Sarah He likes you, but not in the way you feel ~Destiny* this is important ,,, kinda spirit is one of the elements although it's almost unheard of. powers that come with spirit include seeing auras, dream-walking, healing, creating illusions, and mind-reading. Spirit users can also raise the dead. When they do, it forges a bond between them and the person who died. The phenomenom is called "shadow-kissed." Someone who's shadow-kissed can slip into the spirit user's mind and know their thoughts, and experience things as if they were the spirit user, and they also see ghosts. >i can kinda sleep walk (im on olympus?).... and is this what i have ? then when nat dies on a quest , i bring her. creating a link between us . so we have same power? ~nomin I'm not sure. You have to have all of those examples...Sorry... ~Destiny* is it too much detail? lools do i save nat ? am i in the great prophecy? i feel greatt i had like 2 visions yesterday !! ~nomin You're in the Great prophecy, but you can't save anyone no matter how much you want to... ~Destiny* Satyr Hey its alexandra friend of genesis (Rukia12) I asked you some questions about a week ago on the blog, anyway, the satyr.. you said it was none of the people i suspected anyway im lost on who it is now, a few other suspects i have now seen in shorts and they dont act suspicious anyway, can you give me anymore hints possible? You also said tyler,moses or asher had a secret that would be useful to know, can you tell me which one holds the secret or hint to what it is? Thanks, ~Alexandra Your satyr is somewhat dark-looking. And Tyler has a FIERY secret. (obvious enough? :-) ) ~Destiny*